


What Dreams are Made of

by madam_minnie, tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Strong Language, Strong sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a dream after eating deviled eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dreams are Made of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simons_Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Simons_Flower).



> This requires some explaination and anyone who knows simons_flower will understand this is an outtake of her RPG. The items included were Deviled Eggs, Coffee, Leather Trousers, and Teddy Bears. This is written by two authors one from Harry's POV and One From Ron's. Harry is in green and Ron is in red. If you ever wrote RPG with simons_flower you'll understand. We miss you more than we can even express and not a day goes by that we don't think of you.

Ron's tossing and turning in his sleep again, knocking me in the ribs several times before I finally sit up and shove him to either turn to his side or wake up altogether. Instead, he turns toward me and tries to pull me against him muttering about teddy bears. Teddy bears?

"Ron, wake up!" I shove him again and he clings to me again before opening his eyes in a muffled scream. Apparently my head makes for a great scream muffler.

"Wha- where'd they go?" he asks looking around the Man Room where he fell asleep after a slow shag in his reclining chair. We needed to work off some tension after being tricked into a birthday party by Emma and James which reminds me, I need to get those two!

"Who?" I ask turning to face him in the enlarged chair.

"The dancing teddy bears," he says wide-eyed. "They... they were horrible, Harry!"

Did I mention he ate an entire platter of deviled eggs? "There are no dancing teddy bears, Ron. It's just the deviled eggs talking," I tell him and sigh when he shakes his head vigorously.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry," I sit up and lean over to look under the chair. "Deviled eggs don't talk! Kingsley is a brilliant cook and the spiders were there Harry! You know the spiders make them tap dance."

Harry is looking at me like I'm insane but I know that the dancing teddy bears were here! I rub my stomach and blink back tears when I look at him. 

"Why don't you believe me, Harry?" I ask and allow my lower lip to quiver. "Why would you not believe me!"

"Ron are you crying? You're a wizard!"

"You cried over your Prada's!" I stand up and look behind the chair. "They were here, Harry!" 

"Okaaaayyy," I answer carefully, craning my neck to look over his shoulder at a spot near the wall where a wayward teddy bear could at this very moment be subjected to dance for a dominatrix spider. "I did not cry over my Prada's. I was merely expressing an empassioned plea..."

"You were crying, Harry and now you won't believe me. How is it that you don't believe me?" He attempts to cross his arms over his massive chest, but the space is too cramped and he ends up wrapping his arms around me and pulling me toward him, glancing over my chest for dancing teddy bears, I'm sure.

"Do you see the teddy bears now?" I ask stifling a giggle against his chest, my fingers tracing down his back to the small dip at the base of his spine. Maybe if I distract him, he'll be ready for round two.

Bastard is laughing at me. 

I frown down at him and remove his hands from my waist, "You're a right bastard, Harry."

I move away from him and turn my back, "No smut for you!" 

Harry's hand closes around my bicep and he tugs. I'm forced to turn around and face him. There is amusement along with lust in his eyes and I can't help but wonder what I can get if I make him feel bad enough. 

"Ron--"

"I don't want to hear it, Harry. You tagged along with me to Natasha's birthday party--Emma didn't bother to mention it was a slumber party to me but I wager you thought I was staying the night with her."

Harry pulls me back down in the chair with him and I growl in annoyance. 

"I thought nothing of the sort," Harry flushes and waggles his eyebrows. "Look Ron, I'm sorry I know that you're afraid of teddy bears."

"I'm not afraid of teddy bears! I'm afraid of spiders that make people dance and you know I don't like spiders!"

Harry snorts and I glare at him. 

"I'm going to bed, Harry! You can sleep on the couch!" 

Smirking, I reach for his chest and wrapping my arms and legs around his naked body, I grind against his arse. "You know I'm just playing," I giggle against his back, my cheek pressed to this spine. He sighs and both of us move with the rise and fall of his chest. I'm clinging to his back like a monkey, except we're laying on our sides in the large chair and I rub my cheek against his cool skin. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," he pouts. I can't see his face, but I can hear the pout in his voice.

"Come on," I whisper, running my hands down his chest to play with the soft hair below his navel. "Might help to talk about it and I promise not to laugh," I whisper, dropping kisses all over his back. I feel the soft sigh and when I lick my way up his spine, he shudders in my arms. Fuck, I love that!

"You promise not to laugh," he says over his shoulder.

"Cross my cock and hope to never shag again," I say with a slow roll of my hips against his back.

"I said no smut for you," I mutter.

I shudder when he sinks his teeth into my shoulder and while I'm still annoyed I am going to play hard to get. 

"No smut?" Harry whispers against my neck and his hands slide around to trail over my stomach. "But you love smut."

"You laughed at me, Harry," I bite my lip when Harry's index finger circles my navel. "You made fun of me and the teddy bears."

"I'll make it up to you," Harry nips my shoulder. "What can I do, Ron?"

"I think the only thing that will make me feel better would be..." My voice trails off and I ponder for a moment as quite a few wild ideas involving Harry bent over a chair run through my head. "Leather pants. You in your leather pants, barefoot, and I want your hair messier than it is right now."

I smile and crawl up his back so that my legs are around his waist and my chin can rest comfortably on his shoulder. "And what will you be wearing?" I whisper in his ear, running my tongue along the outer shell. 

"You're making it up to ME, Harry," he says in that commanding voice... the voice that makes my knees go weak and my cock twitch... THAT voice. "I'll lay here and wank in front of you all of night, refusing to let you touch me if I want to," he adds before turning his face toward mine. "Leather pants, Harry. Now."

I swallow my hammering heart which has suddenly lodged itself in my throat as the blood has rushed down to make my cock swell in response to that voice. I conjure the leather pants and moan when I feel the leather around my bare skin, biting my bottom lip as Ron reaches behind me and cups my arse to grind me against his back. "You don't come unless I say so," he practically growls.

"Yessir," I whimper and he grinds me against him once more before letting me go. He turns around and grips the back of my head, his fingers threaded through my hair and hisses against my lips. "Hair, you forgot the hair, Harry."

I reach up and muss it up as he leans forward and licks the seam of my lips. "Much better," he purrs against my lips and my entire body shudders.

"You're so easy," I murmur against his lips. 

"I'm not a slag..."

I press a kiss to the corner of his mouth and cup him through the leather trousers. His cock is pulsing against my hand and he moans when dip my head to tug his nipple between my teeth. 

"Never said...you were a slag.... Just easy..." 

Harry's head falls back as I press my palm hard against the erection tenting his leather pants. I slide one hand to his shoulder and push down on him. 

"Suck me," I growl and relish the feeling of the leather against my cock as he crawls down my body. "Now."

On my knees in front of him, I run my hands down his bare legs and wait for him to stand. Turning my face up to look into his eyes, I dart my tongue out to lick the tip of his cock before gripping the base and pulling back on the shaft to expose the weeping slit past the foreskin. He threads his fingers into my hair and pulls me into him, my lips parting to suck on the head, before taking him fully in one deep thrust. Sliding my hands to his hips, I lick the underside of the thick shaft as I slide back to the tip and swirl my tongue around it.

Dipping my head, I nuzzle his balls and lick them, sucking on each of them before wrapping my lips around the head to slide down to the base. Nuzzling his pubes as the tip hits the back of my throat, I moan and hollow my cheeks as I slide back up the shaft, torturously slow. He hisses and starts to thrust slowly into my mouth, his fingers running through my hair.

My cock is painfully hard behind the leather and my hips start to move in time with his thrusts, his moans driving me slowly insane.

I can't help but drive into the wet heat of his mouth. My eyes roll back in my head and he has me on the edge with just a few flicks of his tongue against the underside of my shaft. I watch my cock as it slides in and out of his mouth--it glistens with wetness and when his tongue catches a bit of precum from the head I growl deep in my chest. 

"You're such a good cocksucker," I grunt and roll my hips. "I want to bury my cock balls deep in your arse while you ride me."

Harry's hand has slipped between his legs and he's stroking himself through the thick leather trousers he's got on. I whimper when his tongue flicks my balls and he looks up at me as he circles my head with the tip of his tongue. 

"Stand up and turn around," I demand. "Turn around."

Harry's legs shake as he stands and I pull him back to nuzzle the tip of my nose against his lower back. I can feel the leather against my chin and I moan under my breath. I reach around and swiftly undo the buttons on his trousers and work them over his cock. I bare his arse to me and nip his arse checks as I pull him against my face. His entire body shudders when I part his cheeks, run my tongue down his cleft, and circle his hole with the tip of my tongue. 

Oh fuck! My body was thrumming before he slipped the leather trousers off and now, with his tongue in my arse, my hand fisted in his hair, I feel every nerve in body come alive. I push back against his face and fuck myself against it. The slurping sounds he's making, mixed with the needy grunts and groans have me painfully hard and I reach down to wrap my hand around my cock, only to have him swat my hand away.

"No touchy," he says while spreading me wide, his thumbs digging into my hole. "So pretty," he murmurs before swiping his tongue along my crack. He drives his thumbs in, spreading me even wider and bites one cheek. "Dying to fuck you," he says then slides his thumbs out and grips my arse tight. 

"Then do it already," I groan, pushing back against him.

"Tsk, tsk, Harry," he swats my arse and I shudder. "So impatient." He rubs the cheek before slapping it again. 

I do a lubrication charm and pull him down to hover just over my cock. My hand closes around his shaft and I run my thumb over the head as I lower him onto my lap. 

He groans when I'm buried deep inside him and I lift my hips slightly as he shifts.

"Ride me, Harry."

I bite his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark and he begins to move. I slide my hand up and down his shaft twisting it on each downward stroke. The sounds of our moans mingle in the air, our bodies are slapping together, and I groan as he tightens around my cock. 

"That's it," I mutter as I press my lips against his shoulder. "Harry...ride me." 

He whimpers when I begin to lift my hips to meet his every time he thrusts downward. His head falls back and when I run my fingers over his balls he cries out my name. My hand flies along his shaft, twisting and squeezing his cock, and I feel it pulse in my hand. 

"You can come now," I snarl as I lift my hips again. "Now, Harry."

Harry comes with a hoarse shout and spills over my hand. I grunt as I wrap my arm around his waist and lower him to the floor. I push his shoulders down and begin fucking him as hard as I can. He's clenching around my cock and a haze covers my eyes as I feel my balls tighten. 

"Come, Ron." 

I've never been able to deny Harry anything and heat swirls in my belly and through my veins. Colors flash behind my eyes when Harry tightens his arse around me and with a hoarse shout I spill deep in his arse. I thrust several more times until I'm completely spent before sliding out of him. 

We collapse onto the floor and I pant. 

"Teddy bears gone," I lick my lips. "Coffee?"

Harry groans and does a cleansing charmed, "Not that iced stuff Tonks was serving. That's not natural."

"I know," I mutter. "Ice in coffee! What next--Frozen coffee?"


End file.
